1) Electrophysiology, morphology, and ultrastructure of the insect compound eye, visible and ultraviolet effects, receptor adaptation to stimuli, effects of environmental stimuli on behavior, nerve tract routine, electrophoresis of compound eye enzymes following stimulation of the eye; 2) Raman spectral changes in DNA and basic polypeptides, conformation of protein copolymers of synthetic polypeptides, oxidation states of seleno amino acids with reference to the role of selenium in glutathione peroxidase, functions of sugar-protein complexes in biological systems, protein-lipid interaction in membrane systems; 3) Protein electrophoresis, development of a high resolution 10 to the 3 power protein species two dimensional analytical system, identification of growth factors in plasma samples, detection of cellular changes in vitro upon growth factor stimulation or in vivo in physiopathological states related to cell proliferation; 4) Modification of information content by exogenous DNA incorporation into plant protoplasts, mutation induction and development of selective systems for mutant isolation, cell cycle synchronization, labeling and isolation of donor DNA, incorporation of poly (dA).poly (dT) and donor DNA into recipient genome, protoplast fusion study of Nicotiana tabacum Su/Su mutant and tobacco crown gall tumor cells; 5) Pharmacological activity of marine microbial exudates, chemical characterization of exudate materials purified by immunoaffinity chromatography (Chlorella and marine bacteria surface materials), definition of the adrenalin site in the adhesion and melanophore system, isolation of the active site on Chlorella cell walls by cell fragmentation, examination of exudate activity on smooth muscle.